


Accede

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Coffee Shops, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Inspired by Music, Making Up, Normal Life, One Shot, Post-Finale, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “We should do this more often.”





	Accede

Issei didn't think that Ayako would agree to a date with him. But, after all the mysterious happenings had died down, it was nice to have a sense of normalcy around Fuyuki again. She agreed to meet him at the local café shop in the downtown area. It was quaint, beautiful and quite popular, but they agreed to come at the time when it was mostly quiet.

Once they arrived, they sat at a table just in the corner, with a perfect view of the rest of the café. Issei ordered his usual green tea, while Ayako ordered jasmine tea after they settled in.

"This is great," she said after a pause. "I didn't think you went to places like this in Fuyuki, it's usually so busy here."

"I come here from time to time, preferably at this hour. It's not too busy or crowded." Issei replied, looking off to the side, and then back at Ayako.

Ayako blinked, and she felt her cheeks grow pink. "That makes sense. The lull is usually the best time."

"Yes, it is."

It wasn't long before the waiter arrived at their table, carrying two small, beautiful teapots and two teacups, pouring them their tea and leaving with a smile.

"Listen, Issei, I do appreciate you asking me out here, even though we don't see eye to eye much. Who knows? Maybe that'll change soon, especially after the crazy things that happened recently." Ayako spoke finally, taking a sip, and then releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you, Ayako." Issei replied, before sipping his tea and smiling.

Ayako smiled back. "We should do this more often."

"You're right, we should."


End file.
